She Will Be Loved
by Shinhya Flamerbook
Summary: - Siempre Serás Amada - Bella Nunca Pensó Que Alguien Pronunciaría Esas Palabras Para Ella. La Vida Te Da Mil Momento De Tristezas Pero Por Cada Uno De Ellos Te Da Dos Situaciones De Felicidad.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaración: Todos Los Personajes Son De La Señora Meyer, Ninguno Me Pertenece, Excepto Uno . La Historia Es Completamente Mía.**

**Capítulo 1**

Todos los días, exactamente a las 2:30, Edward se sentaba frente a la ventana de su habitación para ver a su amada.

Ella estaba en su monovolumen con su mano en el pecho. Pareciera que si lo quitaba de allí se rompería en pedacitos. Lloraba todos los días y él presenciaba ese acto de dolor.

Él sufría al verla así. Muchas veces intento acercarse a ella, pero el miedo lo detuvo.

Siempre ella hacía lo mismo:

Salía de su casa cuando su padre se había ido ya, se metía en su auto y allí, hecha un ovillo, rompía a llorar, después volvía y entraba a su casa pronto.

Edward nunca supo, y no es que fuera demasiado lógico para él, porque la chica de sus sueños lloraba siempre y porque lloraba en su auto.

Pero hoy hubo algo diferente; la chica en medio de sus lagrimas miró justo hacia el punto donde estaba Edward, él se sobresalto y fingió mirar al otro lado, pero él seguía observándola por el rabillo del ojo, no entendió porque ella rompió a llorar más fuerte.

Confundido y sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que su pequeña hermana había presenciado esto.

- Es la hora – susurró la pequeña Alice.

Edward se sobresalto de nuevo y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su querida hermanita.

- ¿Qué…?

- Mamá dice que me acompañes al supermercado, por favor – dijo con sus ojitos verdes brillando.

Edward se paró del sillón y agarró la mano de su hermana.

Salieron de la casa y el chico aprovecho para ver si su amada estaba todavía en su monovolumen, pero ya se había ido.

Decepcionado, emprende el camino en su Volvo hacía el súper mercado.

Llegados a éste, Alice se apoderó de un carrito y como siempre que se trata de compras de cualquier tipo, ella parece en Disneylandia.

- ¿Alice, buscas a alguien? – preguntó su hermano viendo que ella movía su cabeza casi con desesperación.

- ¿Qué? No…yo no… – sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron lo que buscaba. Alice tenía una sonrisa maliciosa – Edward ¿podrías traerme lo de siempre?

Él la miro con un interrogante en la cara, Alice rodó los ojos.

- Mi comida, Edward. Yogurt Light, Cereal sin azúcar etc. etc.

- ¿Y tu mientras tanto que harás, pequeña duende? – Alice pisó a Edward y después puso una mirada tierna.

- Cogeré lo que mami nos mando a comprar.

Alice salió disparada con el carrito y Edward dio media vuelta para coger las "pocas" cosas que Alice le había encargado, pero se quedo congelado cuando vio a Bella.

Ella llevaba en sus bracitos un montón de cosas y en su cara se veía que estaba fatigada.

Edward instintivamente agarró el carrito más cercano y lo empujo hasta ella.

- ¿Te ayudo? – pregunto Edward, pero antes de que ella le diera una negativa él ya estaba cogiendo los artículos y los ponía en el carrito.

- Gracias, Ed.…- se detuvo al ver lo que iba a decir. Se sonrojo y siguió caminando con Edward a su lado.

Edward que solo había escuchado las gracias, se presento.

- Edward Cullen – dijo ofreciéndole la mano, nervioso.

- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella

_Eso ya lo sé, _pensaron Bella y Edward, _y hasta más. _

Edward notó que los ojos de Bella se volvían vidriosos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No, nada – pero la voz de Bella no lo convenció. Sin embargo, no insistió.

Edward en el camino encontró lo que Alice le había encargado y con insistencia de Bella, lo hecho en el carrito.

Cuando fueron a pagar se encontraron con Alice que los veía con una sonrisota en su rostro.

- Bella – grito emocionada la pequeña y se echó en sus brazos.

- Alice – respondió con un brillito, que Edward notó, en sus ojos marrones – no te has vuelto a pasar. Te he extrañado, pequeña – dijo Bella sinceramente.

Edward confundido intervino.

- Espera, desde cuando…- antes de que pudiera terminar, Alice respondió.

- Oh, es que voy casi todos los días a hacer las tareas en casa de Bella – dijo Alice – pero, claro, tu no te das cuenta porque estas pendiente de otras cosas ¿Cierto? – enarcó una ceja.

_Alice lo sabe, _pensó Edward nervioso.

- Bella vienes con nosotros – casi ordenó la pequeña Cullen.

- Oh, no, Alice, esto no pesa mucho, no quiero incomodar – se excuso Bella rápidamente.

- No, nada que ver, no incomodas nada – miró a Edward y le indico con una mirada que fuera caballeroso y le ayudara a llevar las bolsas.

Edward que estaba en trance, sacudió la cabeza y agarró las bolsas de Bella, pero en el momento en que las fue a coger, tuvo un pequeño roce con los dedos de Bella, momento en el que les paso una corriente a ambos.

Bella instintivamente quitó la mano y Edward se tenso y caminó hacia el Volvo.

En el camino, la pequeña Cullen se la pasó tratando de hacer que fluyera una conversación entre Edward y Bella, pero estos estaban reacios a cooperar.

Alice se hundió en el asiento casi, casi vencida.

- _Si no fuera Mary Alice Cullen, me daría por vencida, pero cuando quiero algo, se logra – _pensó Alice y acto seguido abrió la puerta del Volvo, se bajó, dio un portazo y entro corriendo a su habitación a formar planes para su hermano y su _futura _cuñada.

Mientras tanto, Edward ayudaba a Bella a bajar las bolsas cafés de su Volvo.

Tanto Edward como Bella, se sentían un tanto incómodos, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Bella sacó su llavero y metió la llave a la cerradura, lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no quebrarla, como alguna vez le pasó, la giró y la abrió.

Entró y guió a Edward hacia la cocina.

- Umm…Gracias p-por ayudarme – dijo Bella nerviosa.

- De nada – le devolvió Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella sintió su sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo habitual.

Edward al notar el sonrojo de Bella y los nervios, percibió muy dentro, un poco de esperanza. Sin embargo, el semblante de Edward, que parecía lo más de tranquilo, no era más que un _disfraz_. Él estaba que se moría de nervios y aunque quería decirle muchas cosas a Bella, abrazarla y besarla, simplemente no se podía mover de su sitio.

Bella sin saber que hacer o que decir, forzó las palabras que menos deseaba decir:

- No es que te quiera echar ni nada – dijo Bella con antelación – pero, debo organizar todo esto.

Bella hizo una mueca sin querer.

- ¿Te molesta si te ayudo?

Negó con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a organizar las cosas en la nevera y en la alacena en silencio, de un momento a otro sonó el celular de Edward.

Claro de Luna sorprendió a Bella y en sus labios se posó una sonrisa.

A Edward le gusto verla sonreír, pero antes de preguntar, contesto el celular.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿¡_Edward donde diablos te metiste!_

- Estoy en casa de Bella, ayudándola.

A la joven Cullen se le formó una sonrisota y dejo a un lado los planes que tenia contra su hermano.

- _Bien, hermanito. Solo me tenías preocupada _– Edward rodó los ojos y Alice prosiguió – _Diviértete…y mándale saludos a mi c…Bella._

Alice colgó y se sintió muy a gusto con su primer plan. Alice Cullen todo lo puede.

**¡Hola A Todos!**

**Quizás Algunos De Uds. Ya Habrán Leído Este Two-Shot. Para Los Que No, Este Es El Primer Capítulo, Lo Tenia En Mi Otra Cuenta De Pero Decidí Dejarla Solo Para Leer Y Esta Para Subir Mis Escritos. **

**Para Mi Será Triste Dejar A Todos Los Lectores Que Me Habían **_**Conocido **_**Por Esa Cuenta Y Borrar Los Hermosos Reviews Que Habían Dejado En Cada Una De Las Historias Que Subí. Pero Bueno.**

**Próximamente Subiré El Segundo y Último Capítulo De Esta Pequeña Historia. Espero Que Les Haya Gustado. Dejen Opiniones, Sugerencias, Lo Que Quieras Yo Todo Lo Recibo Bien. **

**¡Saludos A Todos! Y Buen Día [O Buena Noche O Tarde]**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo II**

Edward se sorprendió cuando Bella le dijo que le encantaba la música clásica y que su favorita, igual que él, era Claro de Luna.

La conversación fluyó rápidamente y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

En unas horas sabían todo de cada uno.

Y en esas horas se habían vuelto amigos.

Los dos se sentían como en el Jardín.

Primero se sientan en el mismo banquito sin decirse nada. Después en el recreo, el más valiente se anima a hablar, y así juegan y hablan como si fueran amigos desde el vientre.

- Soy demasiado torpe – susurró Bella con las mejillas encendidas.

Edward se carcajeaba por cada historia de la niñez de Bella. Y Bella por su parte, hacia competencia con los tomates.

- Así que… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- Ver…de – empezó Bella sin pensar en lo que decía y se sonrojo. Edward quiso averiguar porque lo hacía.

A Bella de repente en suelo le pareció lo más interesante del mundo.

- Dime, Bells.

Bella se sobresalto cuando Edward menciono su apodo y se sonrojo.

Miró a Edward y vio sus ojos esmeraldas a través de sus largas pestañas.

Sin pensarlo Bella respondió:

- Por tus ojos.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y dejó pasarlo.

El resto del día se lo pasaron hablando hasta que Edward tuvo que irse por las insistentes llamadas de su hermana.

Bella acompañó a Edward a la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decirse.

- Bueno, Esme me espera – dijo Edward revolviéndose los cabellos.

- Seguro – respondió Bella.

Edward titubeo, pero al fin le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos se sonrojaron y se dijeron adiós.

Edward camino hasta su casa recordando cada segundo que había pasado con Bella esta tarde.

Bella por su parte, después de ver desaparecer a Edward en la puerta de su casa, cerró suavemente la puerta y se tiro en el sillón de su casa, abrazando en cojín igualmente reviviendo los momentos con Edward.

El sueño reciente de sus vidas se había hecho realidad, conocer más el uno del otro.

- Edward, idiota… ¡Bájame!

Splashhh.

Cinco carcajadas y bufidos, fue lo único que se escucho en la casa Cullen por un buen rato.

Bella salió de la piscina, con la cara roja de vergüenza e ira.

Cogió su toalla, se seco y volvió a acostarse en la silla donde estaba antes de que Edward la tirara, o más bien, se tirara con ella al agua.

- Vamos, Bella. No fue para tanto, a poco no te ibas a mojar nunca – dijo Edward acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Bella casi se olvida de su rabia, casi…pero no.

- Aléjate, Edward. Si no quieres morir ahogado – dijo con furia.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – la molestó Edward. Quien le encantaba verla enfurruñada.

- No, Edward, es una estúpida advertencia, ahora déjame sola – gritó Bella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Edward se sintió mal.

No era su intención hacer enojar a su mejor amiga, solo quería divertirla, pero parece que no salió bien.

La soltó y se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la piscina, cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una canción en su cabeza.

Bella por su parte se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento con su mejor amigo.

Con intenciones de hacer las paces de paró silenciosamente de la silla y antes de dar un paso se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más que Edward y ella.

Se seco un poco el cuerpo y de puntitas inspecciono cada uno de los rincones de la mansión, dándose cuenta de que los habían abandonado.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta para regresar al patio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, fue cogida por la cintura y cargada como un bulto de papa al hombro.

Gritó.

- ¿Qué haces?

Sin darle respuesta subió las escaleras y cuando menos pensó, ella estaba en un sitio cómodo. La cama.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y me dijo:

- Lo siento, Bella – Bella lo miró confundida – no era mi intención hacerte enojar de esa manera.

Bella no supo que decir.

_¿Se está disculpando de esa manera solo por el incidente de la piscina?_– se preguntó Bella en su fuero interno.

Bella rodó los ojos.

- Por favor, Edward. No seas ridículo – Edward se empezó a preocupar cuando pensó que su mejor amiga no lo perdonaría y contuvo el aliento – ¿Por eso te arrodillas? ¿Por esa bobada?

Bella lo abrazó y Edward soltó el aire que tenía retenido en su interior.

Por alguna razón, ninguno quería deshacer ese pequeño abrazo y no fue hasta que Edward habló que se separaron.

- Te quiero, Bells.

- Yo también, tontito – respondió Bella dedicándole una sonrisa.

Edward pasó su mano izquierda por su alborotado cabello.

Bella vio que algo estaba mal con Edward. Y Le pregunto le pasaba, a lo que Edward respondió:

- Bells…Esto es difícil…uh…- Soltó Edward nervioso – te quiero, Bella.

- Ya lo sé y yo también te quiero – respondió Bella con cautela.

- No Bella, - Negó con la cabeza - ¡Dios, esto es más duro de lo que pensé! – dijo para él.

- ¿Qué…?

Edward respiró profundo y empezó a hablar:

- Bella, yo…desde que…cuando te veía…siempre yo…- balbuceaba. Bella no entendía nada – Bella, yo…tu…megustasdesdesiempre.

A Bella le costó desenredar las frase, pero cuando lo entendió no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí. Su respiración se empezó a hacer irregular.

A Edward le preocupó que Bella se fuera a desmayar o algo.

- Bells… ¿Estás bien? – Suspiró – entiendo que no sientas lo mismo pero pensé que…-

Edward quedó petrificado cuando Bella se abalanzó a su boca. Pero un segundo después reaccionó y comenzó a mover sus labios con los de Bella.

Los dos se sentían en el mismísimo cielo. Lo que habían esperado tanto tiempo había llegado al fin.

Se separaron y Edward abrazo a Bella.

En el instante en que lo hizo a su mente llegaron las primeras imágenes que tenia de Bella.

Ella, en su monovolumen, llorando.

Se separo un poco de ella y con temor de herirla con su pregunta la cuestiono.

- Bells, ¿Por qué llorabas? Antes en tu…- Bella se tenso.

Edward vio como se sonrojaba levemente.

- ¿Como…?

- Bueno, yo antes te…espiaba por decirlo de alguna manera – Edward en ese mismo instante, estaba tan rojo, que perfectamente, podía hacer competencia con Bella.

Bella rio entre dientes. Pero después se puso seria y en sus ojos había un rastro de tristeza.

- Yo…mi papa se iba muy temprano siempre, casi no hablábamos, yo sabía lo que le pasaba – a Bella se le escapo una lagrimita – Hace varios años, mi mama sufrió un accidente en la carretera. Iba camino al Portland y en un descuido ella no miro al frente y choco con otro carro. Al otro no le paso nada realmente grave…pero mi mama sufrió la peor parte – Bella hizo un silencio y Edward le apretó la mano en señal de que continuara y que estaba con ella – murió después de estar varios días en coma. Mi padre y mi hermano quedaron destruidos, pero hacían lo posible para que yo no lo notara, tenía 10, y lo veía. Pasaron cuatro años y mi hermano era el que no nos dejaba morir. El siempre estuvo atento a que yo estuviera feliz y así fue…hasta que… - Bella en ese momento empezó a sollozar – el no era mala persona, era la mejor…no sé porque a él…nunca supe porque. Era viernes y el salía de la universidad, venía a casa, yo lo esperaba para ir a pasear un poco y cuando estaba ya visible…

Bella no pudo contar más.

- Si quieres déjalo ahí. No es necesario que sufras así.

Quería. Quería confiar en Edward. Quería decirle lo que sentía. Quería descargar lo que tenia reprimido hace tanto tiempo. Quería simplemente vivir al fin sin el peso del dolor.

- No yo…- tomo un largo respiro y con valentía, continuo – paso una moto por el lado y lo saludo normal, nada de lo que se pudiera sospechar. Avanzo un poco más y de repente el individuo saco un arma y sin corazón le disparo varias veces. Su blanca sonrisa desapareció, su piel morena, palideció y ahora ya no había más que un cuerpo que antes fue llamado Timothy Swan. Corrí hacia él y lo sacudí, le grite con la falsa esperanza de que volviera, pero solo hubo decepción y más dolor. La gente salió de sus casas y alguien llamo a la ambulancia y a la policía, en la cual mi padre se incluía. Cuando llego allí…nunca vi a mi padre tan mal desde la muerte de mi madre. Eso me dolió mucho más. Desde ese día, nada volvió a ser igual. El siempre estaba muy pensativo y nunca hablábamos de verdad. Y yo…me mostraba lo más distante posible de él y del resto del mundo. Cuando el salía yo me sentaba en el monovolumen a recordar los viejos momentos que pasaba con mi hermano, justo ahí. Ustedes se mudaron y ahí conocí a Alice. Ella me hacia la vida más llevadera. Yo le ayudaba con las tareas y ella sin proponérselo le ayudaba a mi alma a recomponerse un poco y cuando te veía en esa ventana junto a Alice…recordé justamente a Tim y lo extrañe. Lo demás lo sabes tú.

Bella se limpio las lágrimas.

- Gracias por confiar mí, Bells – susurro Edward.

- A ti gracias por oír. Siento que…no hay un gran bulto en mi alma.

Se abrazaron.

- Siempre estaré ahí, Bella, cuando lo necesites. Y siempre serás amada.

Bella le sonrió dulcemente y con un beso sellaron un pacto que nunca seria roto.

El Fin :D

**Bueno Chicos…Este Es El Final :D**

**Espero Que Les Haya Gustado Este Mini-Fic. Definitivamente Maroon 5 Es Una Inspiración . Emm…Pues Es El Final Jajá Da Tristeza Siempre Acabar Un Fic. Dejen Sugerencias, Criticas, Lo Que Quieran, Tomatazos xD**

**Gracias A Los Lectores Anónimos Por Leer Este Fic Y A**_**Madame Poulain**___**Por Su Alerta Y Su Review :D**

**Estaré Subiendo Próximamente**_**Amigos Como Tú,**___**Un Fanfic Editado Bella/Alice/Rosalie/Emmett :D**

**¡Buen Día A Todos!**


End file.
